Prolog (Patapon 2)
W tym artykule opisany jest prolog gry Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Sytuacja Prolog oficjalnie nazywa się "(imię gracza)s Return''", czyli "Powrót (imię gracza)". Jest uważany za misję, aczkolwiek jest w połowie filmem, a potem staje się misją. W gruncie rzeczy jest jednym i drugim. Część się ogląda, a część rozgrywa. Fabuła W prologu poznajemy historię Pataponów po ich zwycięstwie nad Zigotonami w części pierwszej. Pod koniec jedynki Pataponi do spółki z Zigotonami wybudowali statek, by nim wypłynąć w dalszą drogę do Końca Świata. W filmiku widzimy ich dalsze dzieje: kolejny upadek, a w części typu "misja" musimy podnieść ich na duchu.thumb|Końcówka części pierwszej i Hatapon wspominający Dodongę Przebieg Na samym początku ujrzymy i usłyszymy budowę statku, koncówkę "Patapon". Obok budowy stoi Hatapon, który wspomni nam co działo się w jedynce. Pokaże nam się wiadomość: Gdy statek był blisko dokończenia, Hatapon nagle wspomniał dawną historię. Kolejno w jego "myślach" ujrzymy Dodongę, jego samego z bębnem Pata i generała Gonga. Potem widok zacieśni się na naszym chorążym. Pojawi nam się kolejna wiadomość: O Wielki Liderze, pchnij żagle w mroczne, nieznane wody, by kontynuować nasze poszukiwania Krańca Świata. Proszę, wróć niebawem.thumb|Pierwsze strony księgi Pataponów Potem pokaże nam się księga, zatytułowana "Patapon 2". Na jej okładce widzimy znany nam okręt. Księga się otworzy, a my ujrzymy jej zawartość. Pod obrazkami pokaże nam się tekst: Pataponi dzielnie ustawili cel swego rejsu, oddalili się od swych ukochanych, przyjaciół i bezpieczeństwa na swych domowych wyspach.thumb|Sztormy Przetrwali dzielnie wiele sztormów, pocili się przez wiele upalnych dni. Była to zaiste długa i ciężka podróż... Ale dzielni Pataponi odmówili poddania się.thumb|Pataponi w tarapatach... Jakkolwiek, gdy cierpieli nieznacznie z porównaniami, kłopoty przybyły do nich... Po czterdziestu dziewięciu dniach i czterdziestu dziewięciu nocach Pataponi szczerze nauczyli się, że zło czai się pod błękitem oceanu... potężna bestia, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli!thumb|Tragiczna katastrofa... Ich los jest nieznany... Co stało się z Pataponami teraz... I wtedy księga przewróci się na ostatnią stronę. Jest ona pusta. Jednak na niej pojawi się przysięga- tak jak gdy w jedynce przysięgaliśmy naszą opiekę, tak i teraz, by rozpocząć grę musimy poprzysiąc opiekę nad naszymi wiernymi... ''' Patapońska przysięga Niniejszym ślubuję na honor i zatrzymuję mą obietnicę, że będę Wielkim Przywódcą Pataponów i pomogę im dotrzeć do Końca Świata. Nie zagubię się w mym celu, nawet w obliczu śmierci lub wielkiej chwały. Nawet w obliczu słabości. Dotrzymam mego bicia serca i uczucia rytmu ziemi. Z tego przekazanego punktu obiecuję, składam me śluby użycia tego bębna odwagi i bycia Wielkim Przywódcą , jakim powinien być... Oto moja przysięga. Gdy podpiszemy, księga się spali. Nasza obietnica zapadła... Możemy wtedy pobrać pamięć z pierwszego "Patapon", by nie musieć wpisywać imienia na nowo. Ponadto, jeśli przeszliśmy jedynkę, czeka na nas kilka małych bonusów, jakie znajdziemy podczas gry. Potem pokaże nam się bęben Pon. Przedstawi się i pokaże, gdzie jego miejsce na klawiaturce PSP. Ukażą nam się wiadomości... O Wszechmogący Przywódco, modlę się do ciebie... Proszę cię, miej litość dla swych Pataponów... Pon Pon Pon Pon '''Uderz w rytm cztery razy. Naciśnij przycisk (kółko)'', Przycisk '''Pon.thumb|Hatapon obok wraku na wybrzeżu Tak jak nam polecono, musimy rytmicznie nacisnąć cztery razy "Pon". Usłyszymy po tym jak ktoś powtarza i ujrzymy wybrzeże, a na nim wrak statku i zrezygnowanego Hatapona. Pojawi nam się kolejna wiadomość. ''Połapałeś się!! Tu są cztery uderzenia w jednym takcie. Jesli utrzymasz cztery uderzenia w jednym takcie, wydasz "polecenie". Spróbuj! Uderz w PON cztery razy pod rząd, aby uratować Księżniczkę. Pamiętaj: zawsze słuchaj rytmu! Odezwie się rytm motywu Goroch, a my musimy zagrać cztery razy "Pon". Z każdym uderzeniem nasz Hatapon będzie się podnosił, aż wstanie i zaśpiewa "Pon Pon Pon Pon". Hatapon: Posłuchaj tego bębna! Czuję ten powrót naszej mocy! Co!? Czyżby to nasz Wszechmogący Przywódca!? O Życzliwy, zawsze wiedziałem, że do nas wrócisz! Oto dlaczego broniłem bębna razem z moim życiem!thumb|Hatapon ofiarujący bęben Pata Proszę, weż bęben! Wówczas podniesie ku niebiosom bęben Pata. Ukarze nam się, przedstawi i wskoczy na swoje miejsce w klawiaturze PSP. Potem pojawią się kolejne prośby... O Wszechmogący Przywódco, modlę się do ciebie... O Wielki ''(imię gracza)! Użycz swych sił Pataponom, a będą mogli kontynuować swa drogę do Krańca Świata!'' Ok, poćwiczmy! Pojawi nam się wybrzeże z Hataponem; zacznie się prawdziwa misja; a dokładniej część prologu opierający się na misji. Czeka nas mały trening... (Kwadrat, kwadrat, kwadrat, kółko) Pata Pata Pata Pon. Uderz cztery bębny w jednym rytmie! Gdy zagramy piosenkę marszu... RAZ! '' ''DWA! '' ''TRZY! '' ''Ooo TAK! Takie wiadomości będą się wyświetlać, aż zagramy to cztery razy. Po następnych komendach Hatapon ruszy, a gdy on maszeruje, pokaże nam się wiadomość... Jesteś gotowy! Rozejrzyj się za swoimi Yaripońskimi kolegami. Są bardzo lojalni i zawsze będą walczyć dla ciebie!thumb|Pierwszy Yaripon (Ton?) Idąc dalej dojdziemy do leżącego przy trawie Yaripona (zapewne jest to Ton). Zaledwie podejdziemy, ten wstanie. Pierwszy Yaripon:'' Hatapon...? Mówisz, że znalazłeś Wielkiego (imię gracza)!?'' Hatapon: Jej! Pierwszy Yaripon:'' Idziemy!'' Dołączy się do nas; zaraz potem z krzaków wyjdzie następny (możliwe, że jest to Chin) i obracając się z radości podejdzie i także się dołączy.thumb|Spotkanie z drugim Yariponem (Chinem?) Drugi Yaripon:'' O Wielki (imię gacza)... Jesteśmy wiecznie szczęśliwi za moc bębna!'' Proszę, daj mi pójść z tobą! Zaraz potem podbiegnie trzeci (możliwe, że to Kan). Także się dołączy.thumb|Trzeci Yaripon (Kan?) Trzeci Yaripon: Hej hej hej! Ta muzyka jest wspaniała! Oto wielki (imię gracza)! Wszystko gra! Chodźmy do Krańca Świata! I tak, z trójką Naszych pierwszych z wielu żołnierzy ruszamy dalej. Po kilku marszach zobaczymy tajemniczych, nowych wrogów w maskach, a obok nich ledwie żywą Meden.thumb|Meden nękana przez nowych wrogów Hatapon: Ech? Toż to Meden... '' Pierwszy Yaripon: ''Meden? Drugi Yaripon: Co za... Co się tu dzieje? Meden (na wpół się podnosząc):'' Proszę, pomóżcie mi...'' Pierwszy zamaskowany:'' Uch... Pataponi!? Nie może być!!'' Trzeci Yaripon: Okej! Uratujmy Meden! Drugi zamaskowany:'' Spójrzcie!! Te oczne kulki zaczęły marsz!thumb|Meden uratowana Zaledwie podejdziemy, nasi wrogowie rzucą w nas włóczniami (niewiele to zrobi) i odejdą. Meden zostanie uratowana. Meden: ''Witaj w domu, Wielki ''(imię gracza)!'' Potem dojdziemy do znacznika, wyznaczającego koniec misji; po minięciu go misja się skończy; czeka nas kolejna rozmówka. Meden: Zrobiliśmy to! Rozmowa Po zakonczeniu czeka nas rozmowa z Meden... Pokaże nam się wiadomość:thumb|Meden na Placu w Patapolis Karmeni: Tajemnicza rasa, która chowa swe twarze za maskami... Meden została przez nich złapana, gdy włóczyła się po nieznanych krainach... '' ''Zabrała Hatapona i resztę na placu, który odkryła wcześniej. Późno w nocy przybyli do ruin Patapońskiej miejscowości, Patapolis. Pokaże nam się wtedy Meden na placu pośrodku nocy. Meden: O Wielki (imię gracza)... Dziękuję ci za uratowanie mnie od tych Karmenów, zanim ci nabałaganili jeszcze więcej... Wspaniale jest widzieć cię znów... Jestem kapłanką Wielkiego Patapona; zwę się Meden. Obchody twego powrotu zostaną uczczone, ale wpierw posłuchaj mnie... (Odchodzi, moment później widzimy ją przy wielkim monumencie.)thumb|Meden obok Obelisku Ten kamienny Obelisk jest dumą plemienia Pataponów! Pokazuje, jak nasi przodkowie rozwinęli się w tym miejscu. Jeśli chcemy osiągnąć Kraniec Świata, musimy powrócić do dawnego Patapolis! Pomówimy później... Proszę, skieruj się teraz poprzez obelisk, aby upolować coś i zdobyć mięso do napełnienia naszych żołądków! Jesteśmy głodni! Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Misje fabularne